It is well known that the resistivity of many conductive materials change with temperature. Resistivity of a positive temperature coefficient ("PTC") material increases as the temperature of the material increases. Many crystalline polymers, made electrically conductive by dispersing conductive fillers therein, exhibit this PTC effect. These polymers generally include polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene and ethylene/propylene copolymers. Certain doped ceramics such as barium titanate also exhibit PTC behavior.
At temperatures below a certain value, i.e., the critical or switching temperature, the PTC material exhibits a relatively low, constant resistivity. However, as the temperature of the PTC material increases beyond this point, the resistivity sharply increases with only a slight increase in temperature.
Electrical devices employing polymer and ceramic materials exhibiting PTC behavior have been used as overcurrent protection in electrical circuits. Under normal operating conditions in the electrical circuit, the resistance of the load and the PTC device is such that relatively little current flows through the PTC device. Thus, the temperature of the device due to I.sup.2 R heating remains below the critical or switching temperature of the PTC device. The device is said to be in an equilibrium state (i.e., the rate at which heat is generated by I.sup.2 R heating is equal to the rate at which the device is able to lose heat to its surroundings).
If the load is short circuited or the circuit experiences a power surge, the current flowing through the PTC device increases and the temperature of the PTC device (due to I.sup.2 R heating) rises rapidly to its critical temperature. At this point, a great deal of power is dissipated in the PTC device and the PTC device becomes unstable (i.e., the rate at which the device generates heat is greater than the rate at which the device can lose heat to its surroundings). This power dissipation only occurs for a short period of time (i.e., a fraction of a second), however, because the increased power dissipation will raise the temperature of the PTC device to a value where the resistance of the PTC device has become so high that the current in the circuit is limited to a relatively low value. This new current value is enough to maintain the PTC device at a new, high temperature/high resistance equilibrium point, but will not damage the electrical circuit components. Thus, the PTC device acts as a form of a fuse, reducing the current flow through the short circuit load to a safe, relatively low value when the PTC device is heated to its critical temperature range. Upon interrupting the current in the circuit, or removing the condition responsible for the short circuit (or power surge), the PTC device will cool down below its critical temperature to its normal operating, low resistance state. The effect is a resettable, electrical circuit protection device.
Particularly useful devices of this type generally include a PTC element sandwiched between a pair of laminar electrodes. In order to connect devices of this type to other electrical components, terminals are commonly soldered to the electrode. The soldering process, however, can adversely affect the resistance of a polymeric PTC element. Moreover, since electrical connection generally occurs on opposing sides of the PTC element, devices of this type commonly take up more space on a PC board than is necessary.